Evangelion Soldier SagaCh1: Scenario of the Game
by Flakhead
Summary: Our story takes place in the year 2019 -I couldn't deal with everyone being 14 yead old kids, their 19 now- . A new pilot by the nickname of "Viking" is being transfered to Nerv. Our story starts out as End of Evangelion did with the invastion of Nerv.
1. Chapter 1

Evangelion : Soldier Saga

"So it appears the devil has come out to play", - Creeg.

Chapter 1 : The Scenario of the Game

November 19th, 2019, Tokyo-3, Japan. 

I was in my Iron Clad, _Talos_, which was being transported by air to a place called "Nerv". The names Creeg Veran, but i'm refered to as "Viking". I was getting transfered to Nerv from my last mission in Russia a couple days back, beign the replacment robot for Eva Unit 1. It just so happend that this was the day that the JDDSF decided to invade and attack Nerv, reasons to me were un known. I was told to just go down there and stop the JDDSF.

"2 minutes till drop off" came over the mike. My CO, Robertson, then came over the radio.

"When you get down there look for a red, or blue unit, anytihng other than that colour, waste em! Just watch your ass when you get down there because JDDSF bringing out the heavy stuff. Your Iron Clads armour should hold up, just watch your eyes on Talos, you loose them you have to fight with cameras on the inside. We're gona do a diver bomber tactic to drop you in. You know, we dive in at a angle, drop you off, then arch back up. You got two boosters on your back to slow you down on impact so you don't crash and destroy your legs, or anything else for that matter 'captain accident prone'. So when you land, drop the boosters, take your machine gun and try to hold out for 10-15 minutes so the AC-130's can get there for support. Now listen when you get down there you're gona be on your own, radio communication is gona be cut off until the rest of the Marines get there. You're the only on your side down there as far as we know unless you can find help. May God guide you" my Gunnery Seargent told me.

"Sir not sound argue with you, but I could have gone a lot better if you hadn't told me I would be alone-"

"Zero time, DROP OFF NOW" screamed over mike before I could even finish my sentence.

The Iron Clad ejected from the top of transport plane, sending it flying up in the air. It all seemed to be in slow motion as Viking saw it all; as the transport plane came out from under him to pulled back up he saw several things that stuck out to him - a huge pyramid that stuck out, a giant lake next to the pyramid structure, and behind the pyramid a huge rectangle that was inverted into the ground. His mind was trying to compramise a plan when something got his attention down below besides the scenary. Black plotches were down below, smoke. Flashes and explosions were growing bigger as Viking decended closer to the ground. He then snapped out of the sight seeing below and turned on his landing boosters. The Iron Clad shot up about 30ft when the flames from the engine of the boosters ignited, then slowly began its decent.

"Ok i'm guessing I have a bout 25 seconds before I land. My best bet is to land on the ground and get over to metal indention in the ground as cover" Viking said to himself.

2 Jets then flew by in front of him as he was decending. He had no clue which side was which, only when he goes down into the maddness below will he know. Suddenly bright flashes were coming all around Viking, the force down below was shooting at the Iron Clad with whatever they had. Rockets would come wizzing by in front of the face of the Iron Clad, huge clouds of black puffs which were flak were rocking him back and forth. Suddenly the Iron Clad shook violently as a enemy ground missle from below struck the landing boosters on the back of the Iron Clad, sending it flying left off course almost at a perfect right angle.

"Bastards!" Viking yelled at the top of his lungs. He quickly detached the boosters and free-fell like a boulder (what do you expect, it's a giant metal war machine). When he began to free fall he lost grip of his maching gun in his arms, and the force of the situation dislodged his grenda-axes (a grenade ax that is meant to be thrown and when it explodes the ax head itself launches out as a deadly piece of shrapnel, the grenda ax can also be used a melee weapon) and his great ax.

The only thing left equipped on him was his two ammo clips and the short sword at his side. As Viking came closer and closer to the ground, he realized he was over the giant lake he saw from a few seconds ago. He remembered how in bootcamp he was taught to jump from high above into water; cross his legs, cover his face with one hand, and the other hand holds that hand. Talso quickly transformed into this posisiton as he came crahing into the water and went strait to the bottom. He didn't land perfectly, instead of a smooth glide, it was a crash into water that sent him on his back, with so much G-force on the pilot inside that Viking shortly blacked out as he decended to the bottom and layed there.

The force of the Iron Clad crashing into the water that near by NERV battle ships in the lake capsized, and sent some of them sinking to the bottom. 50 foot waves were sent against the land next to the lake, striking down on the JSSDF and sucking them back into the lake. It looked as if they water had came alive out of the lake and ate the soldiers with thier vehicles, some witnesses swore that some of the waves were shaped like hands grabing and pulling in what ever they could grasp.

Meanwhile at section of Nerv under the lake...

It seemed as if the lyrical text from Metallica - "No Remorse" had manifested itself into reality. Bullets were flying through the hallways, bodies of Nerv staff were mounting, the troops of the JDDSF were hounding. There were two figures in the cage area for the Eva's.

"Put me down here Asuka" said Misato. All afternoon they were dodging death left and right - up until now. Misato mangaed to get a bullet in the lower left hand side of her back as she pushed Asuka through the door into the caging area with door closing behind them. Asuka was desperatly puting pressure on the wound, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Atleast I had my plugsuit on, I mean I would be running around here naked other wise, right" Asuka said with a shakey voice to Misato.

"There it is" Misato said, looking behind Asuka. She lifted her left hand and pointed to Eva Unit 2. Voices of JSSDF were soon heard behind the locked door.

"Go now" Misato told Asuka.

"Not without you! Come on, we got get you out of here, the supply room is over there, i'm not giving up on you when were this close damnit!" Asuka told Misato. She then got Misato's arm and put around the back of her neck to try and help her up. With her arm around Asuka, Misato quickly jerked Asuka down on top of her, placing her bloodied hand on the back of her head and had Asuka where they were face to face looking each other in the eyes.

"I didn't come this far to get shot, and I sure as fuck didn't come this far to get us both killed. I'll be fine, get your ass in the Eva and go out there and stop Seele from initating 3rd Impact. If you don't then everything you have done, all the progess, pain, scarafice, all of will have meant nothing if they proceed. All I ask of you is to do this" Misato told Asuka in a leadership manner.

Misato saw the look in Asuka's eyes, she knew it was time to depart ways, she just didn't want to want to leave Misato there to die, but she knew she had to move on for the greater good of them both. Asuka noded her head and smiled.

"I'll be back Misato when this all over, I promise" she told her. Misato then pulled Asuka down and hugged her. " I know you will, now go" Misato whispered in her ear.

Asuka then got up and jumped into the entry plug sticking out of the back of her Eva. As she closed the entry plug, she looked at Misato for what she knew would be the last time. The closed entry pulg then entered the red Eva. Unit 2 was soon then launched up from the launch pad and was sent to the lake bottom above. Asuka climbed out of the launch tube and looked around at the lake bottom and then up towards the top. Yellow and orange flashes could barely be made out from the battle still being waged overhead. She looked around the watery bottom, not much could be seen in front of her, just the Eva's feet and not much more from the blackness.

Eva Unit 2 sat down on the lake floor as she tried to think of a plan. Asuka didn't know what was out there or above, all she knew was she was on her own and her survial instincts were trying to kick in.

"Aren't I in a world of shit" she remarked to herself. Asuka then noticed something. Her right hand was in a fist, but it felt slippery. As she opened her hand up she saw a red liquid ooze off - blood. Her eyes widened in shock to this sight. She rubbed her hand quickly against her thigh trying to wipe the blood off, but as she did red flakes were coming off where she was wiping, along with her thigh also being slippery. That's when she noticed her plug suit. Blood stains were scattered all through out on her. The suits black feet bottom had been turned into a dried maroon, the insides of her arms were covered in it the colour.

"Get off, come one get off me" she said to herself as she desperatly tried wiping the blood off. The only problem was there was no place for her to dispose of the mess she found herself covered in. She tried shaking it off her hands, but with no avail. She was becoming frustrated.

"Damnit get off of me already "she said in a loud voice, but the blood still stayed there on her hands. By now, she had gone from frustration to just being straight up pissed off. She then angerly rubbed her hand agaisnt her leg trying to rub the blood off. She rubbed until she felt the friction heat through her suit. She then smiled feeling as the slippery wetness was gone. But one quick glance and her jaw about fell off with shock.

The blood hadn't dissapeared from off her. What she had managed to do was rub the blood into the plugsuit. She looked at the inside of her hand where she saw the dark red stained her palm. Her anger and frustration suddenly went away as she looked over her body again and saw that trying to wipe the blood of the dead and wounded off of her was useless. She just sat there in the silence, only hearing herself breath. Her head was like a record on repeat, all she was seeing was the Nerv staff being shot, dying, beging for mercy, crying for help in the assualt. It went so clearly in her head that she began to hear the noise.

Some of the faces in the flashback she recognized. She then remembered her goodbye to Misato and couldn't hold it back anymore. Tears came flowing to Asuka's eyes as she just came to terms with the massacre she had managed to survive. The last, and only, time she cried this hard was back in her youth when she came under attack by the 15th angel. She folded her legs and went into the fetal posistion sitting up. With her head against her knees she began crying, for it was fear and sorrow that over took her now.

"I don't know what to do, I just don't. I can't do a fucking thing" Asuka said to herself. She knew better than to blame herself for the situation, but in reality she knew the minute she came above the lake water artillery bombardment would tear apart her Eva, even with the A.T. field. But if she stayed down at the lake bottom she was trapped like a rat. Going over the scenario again and again only increased the fear and desperation in her head. As the fear grew so did her sense of hoplessness. Asuka sat there, morale broken with fear that seemed to come straight from Phobos himself, holding herself in the fetal posistion, as the battle raged on. "I don't want to die" I cried out as tears rolled down my face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Greetings

I had finally came awake. My eyes opened slowly. All I saw was black. A straight thought ran to my mind.

"I'M BLIND! Blind, I can't be blind! NO" I yelled frantically. I went to put my hands over my face when they were stopped by a barrier, my piloter helm. I sat there dumbstruck, that yet again, I thought I lost my sight when it was indeed my helmet playing trickery on me once more. I had a angry glare and mumbled to myself "Fucking Loki" as I took my pilot helmet off. The lights inside Talos where on, proboly the emergency lights from me being passed out and not moving. I sat there for a minute in the silence thinking. I scruffed my mini beard with my hand then it came to me.

"Coffee!" I yelled with excitement! I quickly scrounged around for my thermos. I unstrapped myself from the core-seat and moved with what little room I had in the cockpit looking for the thermos of goodness. After a look around, it was nowhere to be found. I glared angerly.

"Why is the thing I am looking for never tangible in my hands until I don't need it" I stated and with that remark I kicked under my seat and felt something. My heart froze with fear and I became whiter than snow. I remembered that under the pilot seat is where the emergency ejection handle is, and i'm pretty sure I just cramed my foot into it. The next five seconds seemed like 5 hours. I was expecting to be launched violently into the water abyss I was in towards my certain death, but nothing happened.

"What the fu-" I said to myself as I knelt down and reached under my seat. It was my thermos I had kicked. I grabbed it, hugged it, even kissed it, suprised I didn't have tears of joy flowing a river in here.

"Coffee saves the day once more" I said to myself with a laugh. I was shaking still scared that I about commited accidental suicide. I only drank about a cup because I didn't want to be peeing like a water fountain in the middle of a fight out there.

"Ok coffee situation is taken care of, now to do something about this silence". I reached over to a compartment at the sidewall of the cockpit and pulled out a labtop that was connected to the Iron Clad. I sat there flipping through what tunes I had, stuff like Iron Maiden, Sodom, Death Angel, Bathory, Falkenbach, ect. I started playing Supertramp - Logical song. I just happened to look over at the clock, 2:20 p.m.

"2:20, wait oh shit! NO!" I yelled. I threw on my piloter helm and jumped back on my feet and ran the Iron Clad before slipping on the merky mud below on the lake bottom. I got back up, and ran again, and then slipped again, I then learned my attempts of rushing under the water were futile, laws of physics first I suppose. I looked up and saw barley even make out the sky from the bottom of the lake from refraction and all the dirt I had kicked up. But by making such a cammotion, I hadn't realized I had gotten someone's attention.

Asuka was sitting there eating a chocolate bar, calmed down and feeling mad at herself her getting so upset in a time like this. She was thinking on a plan to get out of the lake and atttack when she heard something close to her and saw the mud being kicked up behind her. She turned her Eva around and saw a dark figure that had a orange glow around the head area. She unsheathed the prog knife in the Eva's shoulder armour and stood up slowly. The shadowy figure became to get closer until finally she came face to face with it and then it stopped as the 2 units were looking at each other. This figure was a gray black metal giant, same size as her Eva. The only part that wasn't black was a glowing orange lens where the eyes were. Its texture seemed that of armour all around it, where there was a black rubbery material on the joints. It's back has to things pointing out behind its head that were at a accute angle, batteries she had figured out. Asuka stood in awe as she looked upon this being, just by looking at it she knew it could tear her Eva to pieces with its hands.

The metal giant just stood there, not moving. Asuka backed up slowly a couple steps giving some space between the 2 units. The metal menace then started pointing up, towards the top of the lake and above.

"Hey this Viking, Iron Clad pilot, who are you and how do we get out of here" he said talking into his mike to the pilot of the red looking alien he saw before him. It just stood there looking at him like has stupid.

"Hey is your mike on, hello, other pilot, red Eva alien" Viking said in a tone. He then remembered something. He remembered reading about the Evas and their battles on his way to Japan from Russia, and then remembered the pilot.

"Holy shit are you Asuka! Asuka-Langely-Soryu" Viking yelled with exitment. Silence still stood in the air. The Eva just shook its head and still looked at him like he was stupid. Viking was begining to get pissed. "That's right you're the arragont one. Hey woman answer me damnit! I got fucking gunships inbound for this place and have to get out of this lake, can you help me or not" he shouted into the mike. Again no response from the red giant in front of him. Asuka stood there looking confused as hell as the metal menace was making all these motions, pointing up, pacing back and forth, trying to talk she knew.

"Ok so I survived a massacre, and now i'm at the bottom of the lake with a brain damaged mute robot, this day just gets better and better" Asuka said. She looked over and realized then that her radio was turned off somehow. "Well the might explain a lot" she said as she turned the radio back on.

"KABLA! Hello! Cookoo cachoo!" Came yelling through the speaker from the voice of Viking.

"What the hell, who -, wait what" Asuka replied in a confusion.

"About fucking time! Look how the hell do we get out of this lake, I can't see shit and i'm lost down here" Viking said in a demanding manner with frustration mixed in; this did not sit well with Asuka's anger level.

"What hell do you mean 'about fucking time'! I've been down here longer than you asshole" she yelled back with her anger that she was well known for. Normally Viking would have gone on the verbal attack, except for the fact he knew better because when ever he would get into a argument he always found himself toungue twisted. He damned his speech impediment to hell and back.

"Ok Asuka look I don't care who was here first or how long, I, I mean 'we', need to find a way out of here so I can get in radio contact with the gunships that i'm pretty sure I missed, but there is always hope, and down here we're trapped" Viking responded.

"Fine, but i'm leading way" Asuka replied with a voice of pride. "What are you a Army Ranger" Viking mumbled under his breath as they started moving about. It was pitch black and the fact that they were walking meant that dirt was being stirred up, turning the water into a muddy screen. They had to get out there soon because the JDDSF would soon, figure out where they were and bombard them at any time. There was silence between the 2 of them as they were looking for a way out of the abyss. Viking was going in his head "Yup, she's lost and wasting time, the typical situation people find themselves in". Asuka suddenly broke the silence.

"Hey, how did you know my name when I don't even know who you are or why your here. I'm guessing you're not here to kill me because im guessing you would have tried it already wouldn't you" she said in a suprisiginly calm voice. "So who are you" she just plainly asked was we were walking.

"My names Creeg Vernan, but I prefered being called 'Viking'. The reason I know who you are, well besides the fact I already didn't know from the media, was on my transfer here from Russia on my last mission, I was given a packet with information on where I was going and what I was to do when I got there. The place I was being sent to was here, Nerv, because having only 1 working Eva at the time doesn't make the leaders at the UN at ease. Also in the packet it told me about you and the other pilot Rei, along with both your battles with the Angels. It gave details about your past, sorry to hear about your mother" Viking said. Normally Asuka would have kicked his ass to the hospital and back for reading through her past like that, but she just took a deep sigh and said "Thanks". She then asked about me about my family and how I got here. I guess jsut trying to get to know me I guess, hell I never understand women.

"Well my dad fire fighter and died when I was 5 saving someone when he threw them out of the blazing building as a huge board came down on his head, breaking his neck and killing him instantly. Never knew nuch about my mom, she kind of left me on my own as a child so I lived with my friends for all my life, staying at one place then another. I enlisted in the Marines and was sent to Parris Island when I was 17, lied about my age. Figured with the military I got me 3 hots and a cot, along with some health benifits. I'll get to the fillers on how I came to be a pilot later" I told her.

"She just left you as a child" Asuka asked in shock.

"Hell if I know, I thought I was good kid in reality, guess it wasn't good enough. All I know is I got Scandanavian and Greek blood in me that keeps me awake and alive through the days. My spirits are always high, I make people laugh and take their minds of things with my randomness as I look at the depression the world is in, am I really a bad person for doing that" Viking stated to Asuka. He was open about things, a lot.

"So I guess we both have a screwed up past don't we" Asuka said to herself, thinking about her's as well. Atleast they could relate on the same page she thought. The 2 of them kept on walking through the black merkyness until Asuka did as she said. They began to go up into the clear and blue water.

"Holy shit I don't belive it! We're out of the blackness, I thought we were going to become the lost pilots of Nerv and haunt the lake as ghost" Viking said as if it was obvious.

"What you thought I was gona get us lost, i'm the great Asuka, the fearless leader" the redhead boasted.

"More like the great Asuka of anger issues" Viking said aloud.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" Asuka yelled madly through the radio back at Viking.

"See your proving my point yelling like that! Look I can help with the stress if you let me give you a full body massage, in the nude, with my penis" Viking responded.

"Like hell you will! You will never get anywhere near me you creep" Asuka straight up said.

"And your damn well sexy lady. Now then. You! Woman! Birth me a mini Marine with my seed" Viking responded and then just busted out laughing.

Asuka just turned around and glarred madder then ever at the Iron Clad and then back up at the top of the water and yelled "Why is it always me that get stuck with the fucking horny dumbasses! WHY! THIS ISN'T FAIR! ISN'T FAIR" Asuka yelled stomping her foot on the lake floor. She could still hear Viking laughing his jolly ass off over the radio. "Is my suffering that amuzing to you, you little sadist shit" she gripingly asked Viking.

Viking was still laughing like hell when looked up at the top of the water and saw splashes from where black objects came falling down. He immidiatly quit laughing, tackled Eva Unit 2, placing his Iron Clad over it.

"What the fuck are you doing, get off me, GET OFF" Asuka yelled through the radio.

"Get down! Get your ass down and start yelling" Viking told her through the radio.

"WHAT" Asuka yelled back. "Are you fucking crazy, get off of me" she yelled at Viking, more pissed off than ever. She sat there struggling, but the Iron Clad had her pinned. Asuka thought he was attemping to rape here through the Eva or something, so now she was freaking out.

"Just get down and start screaming when the explosions go off" Viking said again over the radio.

"What explosions" Asuka asked pissed, but it was if those were the magic words. Explosions began going off all around the 2 of them. Asuka held here ears closed from the noise and pressure as the explosion was went off all around and began yelling her lungs out, not because Viking said so, but from the concusion pressure on her ears and head as she screamed in pain; Viking joined in as the noise was getting to him too, only he couldn't cover his ears throguh his piloter helemt.

What happened was the JDDSF were all around the lake, they knew Eva Unit 2 and the Iron Clad where in there, but were to deep for radar/sonar detection. It wasn't until Asuka and Viking moved into the clear that they were picked up on the sonar and now the JDDSF were bombarding them with deph charges. Viking and Asuka yelled as the bombardment continued, both feeling as if both their heads were fixing to explode. The attack seemed to last forever, but then it stopped. Viking immediatly got up and helped Asuka to her feet, and handed her one of the 2 ammo cartridges from his belt.

"Look when we get out there I have a machine gun somewhere in the yonder, you find it you find it, I find it I find it" Viking with his ears still ringing.

"You ready" Asuka replied. Adrenaline flowed through her that killed the recent pain as she was ready to take vengeance on the the murderers above for the massacre and murder of Misato.

" Lets do this" Viking yelled over the radio as he charged head first out of the lake onto land with Asuka right behind him. Now they were out of the water and on the attack, the battle had begun.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : Falling from the sky, walking through the sea, rising to the land

Asuka ran one way, Viking bolted the other way. Both were looking for weapons, particuallry the machine gun Viking had lost. As Viking's Iron Clad ran towards the metal structure indented in the ground, he unknowinly had all the JDDSF attention aimed at him instead of Eva unit 2. Explosions immediatly surrounded the Iron Clad as it ran foward towards the make shitf foxhole of metal. With a great heave, Viking leapt into the metal rectangle in the ground with such a pose that he almost pulled off a split second superman, landing with his hands over the face of the Iron Clad as some of the shells landed in the hole with him. Again the artillery did as the deph charges just moments ago, a huge strike at once and then silence. Viking looked in front of him and saw metal object in the hole with him.

"Yes! My gun- wait a minute" Viking exclaimed, but then realized it was his great axe that got loose from him earlier.

"DAMN" He yelled as the Iron Clad raised its fist in the air with dissapoinement, but then heard over his radio in a playful female voice "Hey soldier boy looking for this"?

Viking sat up and looked over in the disntance and saw Eva Unit 2 holding the machine gun in its hands, Asuka had the smile of victory on her lips.

I glarred over at my red friend in the distance and yelled "BITCH" over the radio as I made hand jestures in the air towards her. She laughed at this and replied "Well that's what you get for being a pervert, stupid. Now come on, get out of there before they have a chance to reload" Asuka said in a calm voice.

"Sure thing commander big red" Viking said as the Iron Clad got into a step up position getting out of the metal rectangle. There was a whistle in the air, followed by a explosion that landed directly in the metal hole that Viking was halfway out of. Asuka saw as the metal giant disapeard in smoke and explosions that shook the ground. As the smoke cleared, she expecting to find him knocked on his ass complaining about his ears ringing. But as the smoke cleared he wasn't there, just a huge crater carved into the other side of the metal rectangle, smoke and black streaks were all on it with heat waves coming off it.

"Scheisse! Where did that come from" Asuka asked more suprised then ever. "Hey kid you ok" she asked over the radio, but silence and static filled the air. "Hey dumbass i'm not playing these communication games again, you dead or alive" she asked peturbed over the radio, but still no answer. She then looked over to her right aways and saw the Iron Clad on its stomach with smoke coming out its back.

Viking was in a haze, his ears still ringing like a church bell, and had extreme vertigo where he felt like he was just in avalanche. He desperatly placed his hands on inside of the cockpit trying to find something to hold onto for fear of him falling out, doing the same with his feet. But that's when he heard a voice shoot straight to his head through all the ringing. "Get up, you're not gona die any time soon" it said. The same voice he heard back in Russia when he was sitting there looking at his entrails as he was dying. The same skeleton voice that talked to him back then was here again now. Viking took his helmet off, closed his eyes for a minute while taking deep breathes, then opened his eyes back up. The ringing had gone away, so did the vertigo. He sat there looking around and then heard over the radio "Hey Viking, wake up, come on wake up" in a female voice. He then proceeded putting his helmet back on and got ready for combat.

"What just happened" Viking asked Asuka as he was coming back to the world.

"You mean besides you getting your ass blasted halfway across the planet, nothing" she responded, then asked if I was ok.

"Yeah i'm fine- what the hell" Viking replied suprised at something. He looked over at the Iron Clads left hand and realized its pinky finger had gotten blown off.

"Tank Walker this is Puffs Brother, do you copy over" suddenly came over Vikings com link. His heart then jumped for joy, the AC-130's hade arrived.

"YES SIR I COPY OVER! Am I ever glad to hear you guys" Viking replied to the radio operator.

"Where the hell have you been, we've been up here for 20 minutes waiting for you, we were fixing to leave until we saw you and your friend come running out of the water. Where you need us to point our guns, over".

"How about every where but me and big red over here" Viking told them as he pointed towards Unti 2. Asuka was confused with all the military talk but figured there was fixing to more explosions.

"Roger that Tank Walker, better hold onto something because the ground is fixing to start shaking" and with that the AC-130's tilted into a arch aiming their guns towards the ground and started firing.

"Hell yeah lets do this" Viking said over the radio. He had the perfect song for the situation. He pulled out his labtop inside and started playing "Sodom - Magic Dragon".

Asuka looked up towards the sky and saw as the 5 gunships arched towards the ground and saw red streaks come from them as they unleashed hell upon the JDDSF on the ground. She saw as explosions tore apart the oposistion that just a few minutes ago, were un-opposed and in control of the land.

On the ground tanks were torn apart like cardboard, soldiers were fleeing for what ever cover they could find, but there was no use as they were turned a red mush as they were torn down from the miniguns aboard the gunships. The cannons blasted whatever was in their path, leaving behind flames and metal skeletons of tanks and vehicles. As she witnessed all this she heard over her radio from Vikings Iron Clad the lyrics to "Magic Dragon";

"_Night into day when flare bombs detonate to burn the sky  
>Our hostile positions are made out there is no place to hide<br>The AC-47 send their flames from all the barrels  
>6000 shots per minute to make a hill all level<em>

_Magic Dragon  
>Let sheets of fire hail down the base<br>Magic Dragon  
>A crucial test the enemy will never raise<br>Magic Dragon  
>Spit tracer bullets expose our hiding place<br>Magic Dragon  
>Iron monsters destroy with rage<em>

_Pilots circle their machines as eagles in the sky  
>Navigator tactical warfare they know the reason why<br>Because their orders are clear: Crush them to win the war_".

There was litteraly a cirle of smoke and fire around the mechs, and still the gunships spat out what ever they had. Low flying air craft were mowed down with out a 2nd thought from their predetors up high. The AC-130's couldn't be touched with what ever the JDDSF had on the ground, the only way they could have taken them out is if they had jets at the ready, but they were already long gone called back to their base.

Asuka watched without remorse as she saw the hell fire rain upon the enemy force with out mercy, the same mercilessness that was shown to the Nerv staff who were gunned as they tried surrendering, begging for their lives. But then she remembered her goodbye to Misato. "I hope all you bastards die" she said to her self as she watched the flames on the ground burn and get bigger as dirt was flown up into the air like water splashes. The noise and gun fire from the AC-130's soon died down as they had run out of ammo.

"Tank Walker this is Puff's Brother, we are heading back to base to re-arm and re-fuel. The Marines from Okinawa should be here shortly, so if you're gona terrorize the ground forces make sure it's not the Leather Necks, over", came over the radio.

"We got it from here, thanks for the assisst in giving these guys a asswhooping, hope you guys have a safe trip back now and hope to hear from you soon, my thanks, along with Big Reds, is very grateful. And don't worry I won't play God with my mech on my fellow soldiers, over and out" Viking said to the gunship pilots as they flew back to base, tipping their wings on the planes saying "goodbye". "So what do you feel like doing now" Viking asked Asuka.

"Got to stop Seele from initating 3rd Impact is what we need to do, but I haven't a clue where to start, maby we just stopped them just now with that areal bombardment, who knowes". Asuka then looked over at the Iron Clad. Viking was fidgeting with its left hand where the pinky got blown off and was looking around to see if it might have been around somewhere. She laughed to herself at this spectacle.

"Ah forget you too pinky! Come on Asuka lets finish up around here, think you might be able to give me the grand tour of Tokyo 3 when we get a chance, show me the tittie bars so I can plunder them" Viking said with aggravation over the loss of the small digit (digits are a medical term for toes and fingers).

"Why are we partners again" Asuka asked blankly at his perverted remark. She walked over his way when a giant shadow flew over head. She looked straight up and immediatly saw a group of giant Eva transport planes flying from the same altitude as the previous AC-130's. From out of these transport craft came white Eva's that shot out a wings with a greater span than the length of the planes that carried them. Each of the white Eva's carried cummbersome metal blades that were almost as tall as them.

The white Eva's decended half way and started flying in a circle above Asuka and Viking, as if they were vultures circling dead prey. Asuka took aim began to raise the machine gun up in the air to start shooting, but not before Viking turned the gun down with his hand and said "Let them land first so you don't waist bullets, 3 magazines might not be enough for these things". A wet substance fell on Unit 2's right shoulder from the white Eva's, drool and saliva. The Eva Series then decended down one by one to the ground in a perfect order; shaking the ground beneath their feet, surrounding Talos and Unit 2.

"I got 4 over on my end" Asuka said.

"Counted 5 over here" Viking said holding up 4 fingers on his left managed to get both his grenda axes while looking for his pinky moments ago.

"I don't know about you soldier boy, but i'm ready for some action", and with that Asuka aimed the machine gun at the white Eva in front of her and mowed it down, severing its legs off at the knees.

"Oorah" Viking said as he charged the 5 Eva's in front of him with the great axe in the Iron Clads hands. He jumped in the air with the axe over his head and sent it crashing down into the head of the 4th Eva Series on his right, slamming it down threw its head like a knife threw bread, down threw its chest, stopped at the top of its stomach (it was a miracle he didn't cut it in half down the middle). As he pulled the axe out of the dead Eva Series, its intestines came out with the great axe. A fight for survival had now begun.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Violence

As Viking and Asuka began their attack on the Eva Series, the Marines had arrived, having a battle of their own against the JDDSF. In reality it was a route at the moment. The Marines were over running the JDDSF even though they out numbered the Marines 2:1. It looked like the German Blitzkreig of 1939. The Marines soon swarmed into Nerv with fixed bayonets and prepared themselves for close quarters combat. One of the Gunnery Sergeants particuallray had a m97 trenchgun, fixed with a bayonet. Flamethrowers were used to burn out the JDDSF set up in rooms. Weapons and warfare used in the pacific of WW2, but just now in urban area instead of the dense jungle.

Why were the Marines helping Nerv out? Grant it the UN sent them to stop the process of 3rd Impact (or that's what they were told anyways), but also the Marines on Okinawa owed Nerv a favor for 10 years ago when the JDDSF attempted to take Okinawa back. They would have suceeded too if Nerv didn't supply the Marines on Okinawa from the air during the struggle for the islands base. Now they were here returning the favor (also they decided it would give them something to do).

A squad of Marines by the name of "Red Wolves", sat outside of Nerv watching the battle between the giants outside. The leader of the squad was the same Gunnery Sergeant with the trench gun. He looked over at the private to his left as they watched Viking slam his axe into the Eva Series."Pay up" he told the pvt. as he held at his hand. The pvt. grumbled and cursed as he gave the Gunnery Sergeant $150 over losing the bet on whether Viking would use the axe or machine gun.

"Well this ought to be easy" Viking said following his 2nd kill with the great ax by knocking a Eva Series down to the ground from striking it in the gut with the butt end of the axe and then decapitating it on the ground. Viking then moved onto target #3 as Asuka went on to her second kill. She aimed the machine gun at another Eva Series on her side and pressed the trigger; nothing happened.

"What the hell!" She yelled as at the same time the gun jammed, she saw a Eva Series sprint towards her, with its giant blade over the beast head going for a downward strike upon Unit 2. She quickly raised the gun in the air and blocked the downward strike from the Eva Series blade. A quick kick to the Eva Series gut from Unit 2 got it away, and gave Asuka room as she grabed the barrel end of the gun and used it as a club, bashing the side of the Eva Series head open, but it still stood there in a haze. Again and again, Asuka bashed the Eva Series with the butt end of the gun until it was mush. She didn't quite kill it but it was incompacitated for the moment where she could move onto the 3rd Eva Series.

Asuka threw the broken gun down and pulled out the prog knife from the Unit 2's shoulder. As she turned around she saw a shadow moving towards. She looked up and saw the 3rd Eva Series in the air holding its blade above coming down for a death blow on her. Asuka immdeiatly jumped to the side, dodging onto the ground, landing on her shoulder as the Eva Series came crashing down on the spot where she just was, cramming its blade in the ground.

The Eva Series struggled trying to get its half barried blade out of the ground, giving Asuka time to get back on her feet and come behind the Eva Series. She wrapped her left arm around under its jaw and pulled the head up, exposing its throat. As the Eva Series grabbed Unit 2's left arm trying break free of its hold, Asuka slit white beast throat with the prog knife, shooting a stream of blood out, covering Unit 2's arms that matching Asuka's blood stained plug suit from earlier. The Eva Series let out a shriek, but only to be smothered by blood gargling. To Asuka's suprise, the Eva Series kept struggling to break free.

"Why won't you die you bastard" she yelled as she jabbed the prog knife into the lower section of its stomach and then arched up with knife all the way out threw the Eva Series shoulder. The Eva Series then slowly quit struggling as intestines and gore came spewing out through the giant opening she had caused. As Asuka let go of the Eva Series, it dropped to its knees and fell on its face with a splosh noise from landing on its guts. Asuka then turned around expecting to see the 4th one ready to fight, but it had vanished. She frantically looked, expecting to be followed by a sneak attack after her last kill, but the 4th Eva Series was gone.

"Where did that coward go" she asked herself in a state of confusion. "Hey woman! Could use some help over here" Viking yelled at Asuka over the radio. She looked over and saw that he was in a struggle with one of the Eva Series.

He had his axe locked in with the Eva Series blade were practically playing tug-of-war trying to dislogde eachother of their arms. Viking finally prevailed when pulled with all his might and sent the Eva Series into his shoulder and knocked its blade out of its hands, but unfortuatly the blade acted as a counter weight on its own, making Viking loose grip of his axe. The other 2 Eva Series sprinted over and surrounded Viking on his left and right flanks. As he unsheathed his shortsword, a swing from the one of the large blades on his left knocked it out of his hands. The 2 Eva Series behind him came up and grabed his arms and kicked his legs out from under him, sending the Iron Clad crashing to the ground with a thud.

As the 2 Eva Series held him down, Viking struggled with all his might but was wearing himself tired; he could have thrown 1 off him, not 2. The Eva Series that he dislodged the blade from stood up from the ground and wiped the blood from its busted mouth off. It grabbed its blade from the ground and stood over the Iron Clad, planting its foot on its metal stomach. Viking murmered to himself "I'd give anything for my fucking spear about now,or any damned spear for the matter". Viking watched as the Eva Series stood above him with a grin and held its huge blade in its right hand in the air. The cumbersome blade in its hand then metamorhed into into a grey double headed lance, as long as his Iron Clad and a half. Seeing this suddenly sent Viking into a storm of rage, feeling as if though he was being mocked and made a example of, also being that he said he needed a spear.

"Fuck you" Viking yelled at the top of his lungs and gave a great struggle for freedom, almost suceeding. The Eva Series then thrusted the lance down upon the Iron Clads chest, but to no avail. The lance glanced of Talos's armour and struck the Eva Series on Vikings left in its foot. The wounded Eva Series snarled at the lance holder, and it snarled back. Even though it didn't penetrate, Viking suddenly had chest pain as if though it did penetrate, and then the pain went away.

"What the hell" Viking exlaimed as he held his chest. It didn't make any sense to him. He thought only Evangelion pilots could only feel pain due to their nerve connections. He had none, all he had to do was strap in and place the piloters helemet on to control of Talos. He looked up and saw the Eva Series with the lance had a pissed look on its face now had both hands upon the lance and was aiming it at the Iron Clads orange eye lens. "Oh no" Viking said in a frantic voice, this time instead of being mad, he was now scared. But he was in luck.

A flash of red tackled the lance holding Eva Series to the ground and managed to knock the weapon from its hands.

"Miss me" Asuka asked in a Viking pridefull voice over the radio.

"Lady you are my guardian angel right now" Viking said with excitment for being saved, and now getting a chance to get back in the fight. As Viking mangaged to break free the grip of of the Eva Series grip on his left, Asuka had grabed his dislogded shortsword near by and stabed the Eva Series she tackled dead center in its chest. Where she had stabbed it there was a tough, which she figured was the rib cage. But out from the stab wound came a mixture of a black liquid and LCL, along with blood. She was confused at this,but didn't have time to ponder as she tore the short sword back out and went for the Eva Series on Vikings right.

As Viking had broke away from both the Eva Series, he attacked the one on his left. He grabbed the knee guard on its right leg and pulled with such force that he "accidently" tore out its knee cap as he brought it down to the ground. The Eva Series let out a shriek of pain as it grabbed a hold of its knee hanging on by a tendon and flap of skin. Viking then grabed one of his grenda axes and slammed it into its chest and pulled the pin out of it. He lept away as there was a explosion that followed him; a red mist sprayed the Iron Clad.

As Asuka charged the last Eva Series, it swung its massive blade with both its hands at her in desperation. Asuka dodged the swing at her as she ran up to its side and with a hack from the sword, severed the Eva Series hands off at the wrist. The Eva Series was now unable to defend itself as it stumbled backwards. It unfolded its wings and made a attempt to fly away, but only to be stopped by Asuka. She jumped on its back, taking it to the ground and with the shortsword, cut off one of its wings so I couldn't go anyware. She then stabed it in the skull, having the tip of the shortsword come out from under its jaw barly. She tore the shortsword back out and stabbed it in the back of the chest in the same spot as her last kill. The Eva Series went motionless as the same black mess and LCL came out its back wound.

After her final kill, Asuka took a minute to catch her breath. She looked around at the land where the dead bodies of white beast lay still. She saw Viking walk around with the grey lance spearing the fallen Eva Series to make sure they were dead. She then looked up at the sky and noticed that it had started snowing. She had a smile on her face looking at falling snow, forgeting for a moment of all that had happened, just a sense of peace in her mind for once. She then looked over shoulder and then all sense of peace was gone as if it never exsisted. It was hard to make out at first, but there was the Eva Series that had gotten away from her earlier.

"Can't even let me have a moment of peace can you" she scollded at it. As she took out the short sword. The Eva Series held up its blade and threw it at Unit 2. It bashed against her A.T. field and floated there, causing organge diamond shape disturbances in the field. It did as earlier agianst Viking. The blade morphed into a 2 pronged lance and was working its way threw her A.T field.

"The Lance of Longinus"Asuka said in a frightful voice. Her eyes were wide with fear, her body went cold. As she watched the lance float there, it suddenly pierced threw her A.T. field and came towards the left side of her face. "Mama" she called out of fear as she put her hands over her face and closed her eyes, preparing for aganizing pain to follow. She heard the sound of metal strike metal and felt herself hit the ground. She tensed up, and then slowly loosened up as she felt no pain. She looked up towards the sky where she saw a silhoulette of a woman standing above her, but then slowly disapeared and stood in over her Eva was the Iron Clad.

Viking reached down and helped her back up and said "Pay attention! Don't just stand there looking at the stupid thing ok". He then picked up the lance that deflected off the Iron Clads shoulder and threw it back at the Eva Series in the distance, missing it. The Eva Series then unfolded its wings and began to fly away, but not before giving both Asuka and Viking the middle finger as it took off.

"Ballsy Beast! Come on Asuka we can still get him before sundown and crush the remaining JDDSF, lets go" Viking told Asuka over the radio as he tossed her his great axe. Viking then began sprinting after the Eva Series with Asuka behind him when a message came over his radio.

"That won't be necessary" came through Vikings headset.

"What do you mean that isn't necessary! We have them where we can route them! Crush them! There is only one left and the JDDSF is on the run, we can win this battle before sundown if you let me go after them" Viking exclaimed over the radio.

"Well you should have hit that last Eva Series with that lance now, well why didn't you? Or how come your little red girlfriend over let it get out of her sight". Asuka then recognized this voice over the radio. "Of all people how did he get in charge" she said to herself. Viking was fixing to go nuts on the radio.

"I can't help that, I was busy with the other Eva Series on my own. Now damnit let me go after that last one, who the hell is this anyway" Viking yelled.

"The commander of the Marines on this expedition, which means that I am in charge of you pilot. Now do as you are told like the good soldier you are and return to base behind you before I loose my paitence, court martial you, and replace you as pilot over the radio" the commander told Viking. Even Asuka felt the pain of those words. She had a disgusted look on her face over how the commander was threatening the Iron Clads pilot like that. The commander then left the radio, leaving the decision up to Viking about his fate.

Asuka watched the Iron Clad looked back and forth in front of him at the retreating enemy, and the force of Marines behind him. He began to take one step foward.

"Don't do it" Asuka told him. Viking looked at her. "Let them go, we can kill them another day, it isn't worth loosing to posistion, come one lets go back" she told him.

"I could have said that to myself, got any other coneviencing words before I blow up like a nuclear reactor" Viking said threw his teeth. He was wanting blood shed now.

"Quit being stupid and stop thinking like me when I was dumbass kid. Yeah I used to be like that, go out and fight, not giving a damn about the orders, letting my pride take the charge. And you know what, all it did was bring pain without any gain. So if you wana go out there and play Mr. Hero and get killed and have them send me out there to rescue your ass then fine, so be it, but i'm heading back. Besides i'm don't trust that commander" Asuka told Viking in a low voice.

As Unit 2 headed back towards the Marine force, Viking sat there thinking about what had been said to him. It was in his blood to go out and slaughter the enemy, having just that one Eva Series get away from them ate at him the more he thought about it. He then watched Asuka walk away and realized he was alone.

"Fuck this shit" Viking said and he turned his back and followed behind Unit 2 back to base. The lands around them were white with snow by now.


End file.
